Elderthorn Mortis
1012 - Present "There is one thing that this world will learn soon, one brutal lesson. A Crusade's work is never done...." ''-Elderthorn Mortis during the sacking of Ostokar tower'' Elderthorn Mortis (Sometimes called "The Red King") is a powerful Warrior General and Night Master of the Terran people. Mortis allowed his former master, Magnormux Forzix, to be killed by an invading force of Human Anarchists, allowing the mad ruler to come to an end and Mortis to arise as the next Night Master. Although seen as corrupt an evil by his Grand Alliance counterparts, Mortis in truth simply seeks the survival of his people, and revenge upon the dreaded Old Gods. A powerful warrior and charismatic speaker, Mortis successfully inherited Magnormux's "cult of personality" and many of the Terran people are now fanatically loyal to him. Mortis has served in campaigns all over Semperia, from the defence of Rexus Infinitus to the invasion of Genesis. He seeks to lead his people into a new age, where they might be considered a Nation of their own and a refuge for all who have been afflicted or rejected. Regardless of this however, Mortis has been known to employ Necromancers to keep his people's numbers up, as well as allowing his generals to commit mass Genocide the further the cause of Terra. History First Life In life, Mortis was known as a Priest from Andora, Arago. This was 200 years ago, and Mortis served under the King known as Andora the Fourth. Mortis's name supposedly was Rafael Casanova, and eventually became one of the first "Paladin Knights" under the service of the King. Although the Undead Hordes never expanded far into Arago at this time, Rafael was sent North to assist the Kreedian Empire in fighting off the invading Hordes. Arago was never part of the Grand Alliance as it did not want to be dragged into wars to far from its borders, but they were on good terms with many Europan states who were parts of the Grand Alliance, and so would occasionally assist them in their campaigns. Rafael's unit fought in a great battle as Mercenaries alongside the Imperial forces, but the army was massacred. Left for dead, Refael was overrun my Undead. He was resurrected by the Ignotus general Magnormux Forzix, who became Rafael's mentor in death. Rafael had forgotten most of his life, and so adopted the new name, "Elderthorn Mortis". Mortis became good friends of Forzix, seeing him as a father figure, and learning much of his military skill from his General. Mortis however was completely under the Thrall of Lucien Shiokar, and served the Death God with unfaltering obedience. Regardless of this however, Mortis was known to show an immense loyalty to his own men, seeing them as "Brothers in Death". Some saw this as a great strength to have in the armies of the Shiokar, however others saw this as a weakness in Mortis. New life as Mortis Magnormux Forzix, with the help of his loyal friend Mortis, went on to lead their armies to countless victories. Forzix became known as "The Night Master", and Mortis his loyal Marshal. The two fought countless campaigns against the Empire and others, enacting the Will of the Death God. However, Magnormux's army soon found an artifact of great power. Magnormux and Mortis were sent to find the tomb of an ancient Desert King. The tomb itself was filled with Necromantic power, but the King in life had failed to preserve himself. Lucien himself wanted to bring back the king so he and his army would serve Lucien. What Lucien didn't know however was the true story of this king. In life, as with many Desert Kings, this Lord had sought to become immortal. He hired a group of Necromancers to help preserve him as his time for death approached, but the Necromancers had another motive. They intended to bring the Dead King back as a Thrall to their power, and thus rule his Great Desert Empire. The King however discovered this plot, and upon death, wore a Great Red Crown that was made of the bone of Dragons, so his mind would not be consumed by the Necromancer's powers. The very body of the King still wore the crown, and simply being around it gave Mortis and Forzix some of their own free will back. Forzix decided to don the crown, and was immediately freed from the control of Lucien. Mortis was too, and soon, their entire army was free. This was the founding of the Terran people, and Mortis now was the leader of the Night Master's armies. It was at this point he clashed with the armies of General Lee, freeing the powerful Lord also and bringing him in as Mortis's aprentice. Founding of the Crusade The founding of the Terran Crusade was a bloody one, and the campaign for Rexus Infinitus was hard fought by Mortis and the Terran armies, but eventually, they had a home for themselves and had established their place in the world. Forzix however had begun to go mad. No one quite knows why this had happened, but his actions had begun to drive the newly formed Nation into ruin. Mortis didn't want to kill his Lord, but he knew he had to go. Allowing the Night master to be ambushed by a group of Human Anarchists. Mortis was declared the Night Master, and Lee was appointed as his marshal "Dreadlord". Mortis adopted his former master's Title as his also, claiming it by right of succession and giving himself some of the fame of his former Lord. Thus, the reign of Night Master Elderthorn Mortis began. Mortis's reign so far has been a powerful one. He has forged friendships with the Iron Brotherhood of States, and has expanded Terran Lands far over the world to counter Kreedian Colonialism/Imperialism. He has also lead a Bloody Campaign against the Ignotus, but has mainly focused on securing his lands and his people's future. Although Mortis dislikes the Living, he does not have complete resentment for them as Forzix did, seeing them more as inferior but still significant beings. Early years of the Crusade After Mortis first joined the Brotherhood, his first goal was to improve diplomacy with his new allies and secure his holdings on the isles of Rexus. The flaming skull rebellion Rebels who supported the Terrans joining the Demoyema against the Ignotus. They were able to summon a formidable Demoyema force, but Lord Mortis and his armies quickly and brutally crushed the rebels. Little of their presence remains. The 14th Crusade Mortis possibly fought against Ignotus in far North? Crusade that killed Lucien? War for Afrikarii War in Genesis Novaya Zemlya "The Kreedians shall taste the Blood of Vengance this day" ''-Mortis before the Second battle of Irin'Hal'' '' Terran6.jpg|A portrait of the Night Master with in Necropolis Terran7.jpg|Mortis during the conquest of Rexus Infinitus and the War of the Wolf Terran9.jpg|Mortis after the conquest of Rexus Infinitus Mortis5.jpg|Mortis preparing to fight a force of Demoyema Mortis4.jpg|Mortis outside the Black Citadel '' Category:Character